Calendar
by Kitsurubami
Summary: First story. Sakura POV. Sakura went on a mission.. only to run into Sasuke. He caused her pain, and now its even worse...[Spoilers!]


Nothing much to say..

Title: Calendar

Rating:T

Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned it, would I be writing fan fiction? No.

Sakura's POV

/Inner Sakura/

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVXYZ

He killed them. All of them. I couldn't believe him. Tsunade sent her **_best ninja _**out on this mission…and he killed them with EASE. Just whipped a kunai and _wham!_ They're dead.

And what was his name, you ask?

**Uchiha. Sasuke. **

The name I now never wanted to hear again…I once liked, no, loved him. Now .. I couldn't stand him ..his name ..his voice.. ever, ever again.

A few tears silently fell. I couldn't stand him. My only wish now… was.. to kill him.

I tried to focus on other things.. I looked down at my clothes. Matted pink hair, black, no sleeved turtleneck. Fingerless gloves. White shorts now stained a maroon and brown color. I took a ribbon from nowhere in particular and tied my hair back.

A low growl emitted from my throat and I stood up, looking around. He killed some of my closest friends. Tenten, Naruto… Ino….Shika…Lee..and…Kakashi-sensei…

Some I would miss more than others. I wiped my eyes with a dirty glove and walked over to see TenTen . I sat down. Her two brown buns on her head you perv! were falling out. Her eyes were closed and she…I cant even say it… she'd been my best friend when Sasuke left.

She comforted me the most.. Even more than Naruto… Her white ¾ sleeve shirt was now a dirty brown. Her black pants…muddy. I felt my eyes well up with heat and a few clean streaks appeared down TenTen's shirt.

Tears.. And I knew it. The sky was a dull gray.. Not yet ready for rain. I forced my self to stand up and move on to Naruto.

I kneeled down next to him and let out a choked sob. His blonde hair was more of a darker color. His hitae-ate was dirty and had 3 scratches. His face had an almost.. peaceful look. I saw his Katana about a hundred feet away. His ANBU uniform was ripped and dirty. Before I knew it, I had flung myself on him. I sobbed and clutched his lifeless body.

"N-naruto .." I choked out. I sat there for a good 5 minutes before standing up and walking to Ino.

"I-ino-chan …gomen .. g-gomen nasai.." I said and fell to the ground next to her. Her hair was in its usual high ponytail. A purple tank top and skirt… A few of her kunai lay about the ground around her. Blood dribbled down the side of her mouth.

"I-I'm so s-sorry….." I whispered, regretting the way I'd treated her as a Genin. I pushed myself off the ground and looked around. I couldn't stand it…

I walked around the battle ground for a while and thought a bit more about the mission. It was a simple B-Rank mission.. A small fight against Sound. But, Orochimaru had more 'minions' than we thought. Yet there was one person who did all this destruction.

Uchiha… Sasuke..

Sasuke…. He'd been with Orochimaru for 6 years… He got the power he wanted, but chose to stay with him. I didn't want him to be alive… I regretted loving him..

/And you still do/ Inner Sakura mocks me. I supposed it could have been true.. But If I still did, there was only a very, very, very, very spark in my heart for him.. I hoped it wasn't true.

/Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke/

"Shut up.." I whispered

/Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke/

"Shut up." I said

/Sasuke! Saaasssukkkee-kuunn! Sasuke/

"SHUT UP!" I now yelled, grabbing my head. I wished Inner Sakura would go away.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, how about after we get back to Konoha we go out? You know, together?"

"Hmm…no."

END FLASHBACK

My first memory of asking him out…

I looked up at the sky and noticed it was softly raining. I kneeled to the ground.

"Pathetic .."

I gasped. "Sasuke!"

The last thing I saw before I went unconscious was a pair of black sandals…

Later…much later nyuuu

"Itaiiii .." I whined, regaining consciousness. I spat out what tastes like a mixture of dirt and blood and sat up.

Something seemed different.

"Sasuke …?" He wasn't there. And I was grateful for it. The sky was a dark blue, a few stars here and there. Oddly enough covered by leaves..

I shuddered and coughed up blood.

"Ugh.." I wiped my mouth. The surface I was sitting on was rough.

I was in a tree. I didn't remember climbing a tree.

"Boo."

I fell out of the tree in surprise. Luckily my ninja skills kicked in and I landed on my feet.

"Hn." Sasuke jumped out of the tree.

"Uchiha…" I said through gritted teeth. My hand flew to my kunai pouch, taking out 3.

He raised an eyebrow. I took a moment to observe his outfit. Black, sleeveless, high collared shirt. Same Uchiha fan on the back. Sound Hitai-ate. A/n: I couldn't find a way to explain his appearance in 306.Sorry. Baggy black pants.

"So. You're a fighter now. I guess things really do change." He smirked. I wanted to walk up to him and wipe it off his face.

"Be .. quiet ..!"

"I don't want to." Still smirking.

I charged at him, but, since he was Sasuke, he threw a kunai that landed squarely in my shoulder.

"Guh…" I whispered. My hand began to glow a slight green with chakra. I took the kunai out and dropped it in the bloody mud. Shifting my glowing palm to the oozing cut, I felt a slight shock go down my arm. At least the cut was healed now.

Taking a deep breath, I focused chakra to my arm and charged at him, only to see a poof! And there was a dented log.

'..Why is he using such basic jutsu..?' I wondered.

A sudden woosh! And Sasuke was standing in front of me. He grabbed my wrists and spun me around my back was against his chest.

His grip tightened against my wrist and I knew there would be heavy bruising.

"Still weak, I should have known.." I could feel his hot breath against the back of my neck.

/Sasuke-kun/ Inner Sakura…she had to say something. . at a time like this?

I wriggled my wrists in a failed attempt to get free.

"Don't even try. I can break your wrists." Sasuke whispered in my ear. His deep voice sent shivers down my spine.

"I.. hate… you.." I whispered. He let go and hit me in the back of the head,sending me unconscious... A/N:Sorry..If that's happening too much..1st story

It was a sudden replay of when he left to gain power with Orochimaru and the Sound 5…

"Sasuke-kun…." I whispered. Regretting the words the second they left my mouth…

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Guh .." I was face down in the mud.

I leaned up on my elbow, spiting out dirt. I pushed myself up, coughing.

That's when the memories of the mission came flooding back.

"Sasuke!" I said, looking around for said Uchiha.

No where in sight. Instincts kicking in, I looked around the field and behind me. I couldn't sense his chakra.

He wasn't there. Had he even been here at all? Or was this all a terrible, terrible nightmare? It has to be..this… everything that happened.. Seemed impossible…

But it wasn't. I knew somewhere in my revenge filled heart… all of it was true..

I reached a muddy hand to my forehead and sighed. I pulled off my gloves and turned them inside out to wipe my face.

"Neji-nii-san! Its Sakura!"

I whipped around to find Hinata and said cousin running up to me.

"Hinata! Neji!" The two Hyuuga's came to a halt in front of me.

"What happened?" The male Byakugan user said.

"Sasuke… Failed…mission.. tree..blood.." I started muttering nonsense.

"Talk clearly! I can't understand you!" Neji harshly said to me.

"Neji-nii-san…. She can't..!" Hinata rested a hand on Nejis shoulder.

I felt me eyes heat up. Tears. Choking, I whispered;

"Sasuke .. He killed… all of them…"

"Sasuke !" Neji and Hinata said in unison.

Before I knew it, I had started explaining all the terrible happenings of this failed mission. How Sasuke had left me in a tree, our… simple conversation… all of it.

"I'm sorry.."I whispered.

"Sakura, Tsunade sent us to bring you back. She knew something was wrong. The Sound's army is slowly approaching Konoha. All the ANBU are fighting them off the best they can." Neji tried to explain to me.

"… I understand…" I said, looking down.

"Its okay Sakura… we came to bring you back. We… should be going…" Hinata said, a said looking on her face.

"Hai..." I said. And so we started walking. There was a small dirt trail going through the forest, the path we took. Neji, on my right , Hinata, on my left. At every little sound I jumped. Pretty soon, I ended up on the end, with Hinata and Neji standing next to each other. They kept muttering things I couldn't understand…

Before I knew it, 3 hours of walking had passed. My legs were starting to hurt, and it was slowly getting darker. The trees were lightly swaying, and a peaceful aura stood around us.

I sighed softly and stopped walking. It took about 16 seconds before Neji and Hinata noticed I stopped. They turned around to face me.

"Sakura, we have to get there before nighttime, come on." Neji said in an almost demanding voice.

"I know…" I said, and started catching up.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVUWXYZ

We made it right when it was sunset. A few stars shone in the sky, and Tsunade stood at the gates waiting for us. She had her hands on her hips, with an almost happy look on her face.

"Sakura! Welcome back!" She called out to us.

"Hi Tsunade-sama!" I smiled and waved. I ran up to her.

"Soo…" She said with a sigh. "How did the mission go?"

"You know how it went, Tsunade-sama.." I said. The two Hyuuga cousins walked up to us and Neji whispered something in Tsunade's ear. She looked at him for a moment then back at me.

"You're right, Sakura. But… I want to hear it from your point of view. Lets go to my office." She turned around and motioned for me to follow. I yawned and walked with her.

"Tsunade, I'm really sorry all of this happen-" She cut me off.

"It's okay, Sakura. It wasn't your fault. We couldn't have been able to… stop him anyway."

I was happy she hadn't said his name. It was too much to bear after all this. All I wanted to do now was go to sleep and pretend this mission had never happened in the first place.

But the memory of him would never go away. Never in my whole life…would I ever forget him.

And then we reached Tsuande's office. She walked ahead of me and opened the door.

"Your first" She said, smiling. I muttered a silent 'Arigatou' and went in, bowing my head. I heard the door close and the Godaime Hokage followed up behind me.

Neji and Hinata had walked home before us, and I supposed I wouldn't be seeing them as much anymore. Tsunade opened the door to her office and walked around her desk to her chair. I shut the door and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"So, Sakura… What did Sasuke do?"

"Tsunade-sama, please don't say…his name." I cut her off.

"Gomen. What did he do?"

"Killed everyone besides me…" And so I told the story for the second time that night.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

" I see…" Is what Tsunade said after I had explained.

"…" I didn't say anything, I felt unshed tears forming in my eyes.

"You may go-"

That's when Shizune slammed open the door.

"Tsunade-sama! Uchiha Sasuke was just reported dead outside the city gates!"

I gasped.

"He is? Very well… I will be out shortly. Thank you."

Shizune bowed her head before closing the door.

"Tsunade… can … I see him…?" I said.

"Yes, you may.."

"Thank you!" I said before standing up and running out the door. Back in the office Tsunade sighed.

I was greeted by rain when I went outside. It was pouring. I looked up and my face was drenched. I shook my head before running to the gates.

"Itai!" My shoe had gotten caught on a weed and I fell to the muddy ground. Luckily I landed on my already dirty hands. Unhooking my foot, I stood up and shook off the excess mud on my hands. I took off running again.

I made it to the gates not even a minute later.

Sure enough, there was Uchiha Sasuke laying on his back on the ground.

"…Sasuke?" I whispered, and kneeled next to his now lifeless body. His normally pale skin was even paler. Before I knew it happened, my hand reached down and cupped his damp cheek. A soft, sad smile formed on my mouth.

A quiet sigh escaped my lips, and I pulled my hand back. It now reached for my satchel. I pulled out a note. A note I had kept with me for so long. Ever since he left. It read;

Dear Sasuke-kun,

I hope you know what you did was wrong. You could have gained power in other ways. I… regret loving you. You made the wrong choice…

Im sorry Sasuke-kun…

Love,

Sakura Haruno

I folded it up and tucked it in his hand, tucking his wet fingers around it.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt my face get even wetter. I was facing down, so I couldn't have gotten rain on it anyways. It had started raining even harder since I got out here.

That's when I leaned down and planted a kiss on his cold, lifeless forehead.

I wanted to regret it, but I didn't. I pulled myself up and wiped my eyes, streaking mud across my face. I turned around and walked to the metal gates, glancing once more behind me before taking the trip home.

/You still love him, don't you/ Inner Sakura asked me.

"No, I don't" I said. I muttered things like that until I reached my small home. My parents died a few years back, so there wouldn't be anyone there to greet me.

I pushed open the door and kicked off my muddy sandals.

Breathing in the farmiliar scent,I ran up to my bathroom.

Only then did I realize how bad I looked. I took a face towel and turned on the hot water in my sink. Dipping the cloth under the water was a shock to my cold hands. I tensed at first, but then relaxed when it felt better. Bringing the towel up to my face, I scrubbed well everywhere.

I wanted every trace of this mission gone. When I had cleaned up a bit, I walked back to my room and changed my clothes. I turned on the water in my bath tub, and dipped the stained outfit under the water.

I scrubbed well, but the metallic smell of blood just wouldn't go away. I sighed a frustrated sigh and walked downstairs to put the outfit in the wash. When I walked back upstairs I pulled the plug on my tub, and waited for it to fill up again with hot water.

I got my towels out and put them on the rug. I shut the door and slipped out of my clothes, then sinking under the steamy water.

" I wonder how Tsunade knew something was wrong…?" I whispered to myself. Neji had explained to me that a Sound army was approaching…. But I hadn't seen any troops on the way back. Was it just an excuse to get me to realize the mission failed?

I wasn't sure. Shaking the thought out of my head, I reached for my shampoo and dumped a lot on my hand. I lathered and rinsed and all that stuff, but when I almost had it out…

"Sakura…" I swear I heard someone say my name. I sat up and in the process, spilled water over the edge.

But… There wasn't anyone there…

I finished washing and stepped out of the tub. Squeezing out my hair and wrapping an almost velvety towel around my body, I looked outside to see if anyone was there.

No… Not a single soul…

Looking at the clock on my wall, I realized just how late it was. It read 11:04.

I dried off my body and got back into my pyjama's. I was so tired I didn't even have a thought about dinner.

Crawling into my bed and turning the lights off, one last thought ran through my head.

Sasuke. Everything about him. How I had loved him, the way he always told me I was annoying, the way he treated me before…

I cried myself to sleep that night.

Wow. Finally over… 10 pages, too! Its my first story. Please go easy on me.

I wont beg you to review, that's your choice.

And don't leave any comments like 'OMG YOU KILLED SASUKE-KUN!11!11one!111!' "I see why its your first story. It sucked.'.

Please and thank you!


End file.
